


Movie Night

by scarlett_knecht_miserables



Series: From Beginning to End [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enjolras doesn't like Brokeback Mountain, Grantaire likes cuddles, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_knecht_miserables/pseuds/scarlett_knecht_miserables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire and Enjolras watch Brokeback Mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble. May or may not be stupid.

Grantaire was sprawled out across the sofa, head in Enjolras' lap and currently crying over the death of Jack Twist. Enjolras, of course, found this extremely amusing. He toyed with the brown curls and tried to contain his laughter by tapping his foot until Grantaire sat up, out of daze and all sadness forgotten. 

"Marry me."

Enjolras' eyes widened with surprise. "W...what?" 

"Enjolras, marry me." Grantaire repeated, grabbing the other mans two hands and holding them to his chest. "I mean, the heartbeat is practically there for you, and I don't want that shit happening to us." Grantaire gestured at the T.V. as Ennis Del Mar sobbed into the deceased man's coat. "I love you. So marry me." 

Enjolras smiled and brought Grantaire's hands up to his lips, kissing each individual fingerpad, savoring the way Grantaire's breath sucked in sharply. He kissed the artist's wrists, which were littered with cuts and scars, pausing at each little cut and kissing it individually. "I will marry you someday." It wasn't a conformation, but a promise. "Maybe not too soon," he kissed a particularly ugly scar "but I will marry you.' 

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you didn't like it.   
> You can find me on tumblr at enjoltaire-valvert


End file.
